x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Haits
Must See Episodes * Speed & Spyke * Spykecam * The Beast of Bayville * African Storm * Day of Reckoning I * Day of Recovery Personality Paul was Scott's best friend in his time at Bayville High School, who was one of the first to notice a connection between Rogue and Scott. Season 1 * Strategy X A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High School. Meanwhile, sitting up in the bleachers, Scott Summers is watching the game with his friend Paul as he's flipping around a quarter with his fingers. Scott drops his change underneath the bleacher he was sitting on. When he tilts his head, he notices a hand going through the bleachers and into the pocket of a man, taking his wallet. Scott exclaims to Paul to check it and states that it looks like someone is taking up a collection. While Paul asks if they should call the cops, Scott tells him to hold that option open as he goes to investigate who the thief was. Sometime afterwards, there's a huge explosion and the nearby bleachers to catch on fire, which results in serious collateral damage to the field. The next day at school, after the lunch bell rang, Scott's shuffling items through his locker, getting his paper lunch bag. As Paul tells him that he will see him in the cafeteria, Scott tells Paul to save him a seat before he walks off. While in the cafeteria, Paul waves over Scott who's talking on a pay phone. * Mutant Crush In drama class, Paul is paired up with Taryn Fujioka, and Rogue and Scott are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him. But she asked for his "wierdo friends" to keep their distance. Paul laughs at him as comments "Oh yeah! She's into you!" He tells him to shut up! * Turn of the Rogue Paul was scheduled to go on a field trip with his Geography class, along with Scott and a number of other students. However, Ms. Darkholme arranged for Paul to miss the bus by ensuring he was provided incorrect information as to the trip's departure time, so he was not on the bus. Instead, she impersonated him and took his place. * Spykecam Taryn is seen sitting beside Paul in front of the Scott & Jean before Evan shows off his home made movie. Taryn & Paul showed up to see Dracula The Rock Opera however, and Evan's movie was a surprising added in bonus. Season 2 * Growing Pains Paul is shown attending the school assembly sitting beside Scott Summers. They seem to still be best friends, and Paul seems to know what's up with Scott liking Jean Grey, since when she walks in, Paul immediately points her out to Scott. He also sees the disappointment on Scott's face when Jean sits with Duncan Matthews. Paul also stays pretty calm during the earthquake. Paul also showed up for the girls final soccer game, and was sitting behind Scott, not with him. A possible indication, Paul and Taryn Fujioka are dating and he showed up for her. *'Day of Reckoning II' Paul is watching TV while pouring milk when his show is interrupted with images of monsters in New York City, with a bunch of them being kids from his school. Including his friend Scott Summers. The President makes a public announcement to "strongly advise you, above all, to stay calm." Season 3 Like most of the human students known, he was shocked by the revelation that mutants were among them, and it is doubtful that he is even on speaking terms with Scott, anymore. Notes * Paul & Scott Summers started off as best friends.Strategy X. Mutant Crush. * In grade 11, Paul took Drama with Rogue, Taryn Fujioka, Scott Summers, and Duncan Matthews Mutant Crush. * Taryn & Paul were paired up together for Drama. Mutant Crush. * Missed his school feild trip to go Snowmobiling in the mountains with his Geography class, thanks to Raven Darkhölme. Turn of the Rogue. * Taryn & Paul went together to see Dracula The Rock Opera. Spykecam. * Paul Haits was one of the people on the subway. No Good Deed. * Taryn Fujioka, Paul Haits, Amanda Sefton, Duncan Matthews and Principal Kelly all see their friends outted as Mutant on TV. Day of Reckoning II, Day of Reckoning II. * Found out Scott Summers was Mutant on the national news. Day of Reckoning II. * Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Duncan Matthews, Taryn Fujioka, Paul Haits are all seen graduating. Dark Horizon I. * Was last seen graduating Bayville High School. Dark Horizon I. Appearance References }} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Teens Category:Bayville Student Category:Bayville High School